1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink device of video graphics array (VGA) and chipset, and in particular relates to a heatsink device of VGA and chipset to dissipate heat generated from computer, such as VGA and chipset, more effectively.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding to heatsink devices of computer elements, a heatsink device is commonly designed on each computer element, such as a central processing unit (CPU), video graphics array (VGA), or chipset. The conventional heatsink device not only occupies a lot of internal space of a computer case but also costs a lot. In addition, in a single computer element, the heat dissipation area of the heatsink device has a limitation, therefore, the heat dissipation on a computer element will also be affected. When the heat dissipation of the heatsink device is not functioning well, the computer elements may not operate properly. Running in such an environment may caused the elements damaged, hereby shortening the elements' life time.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a heatsink structure for dissipating heat generated from a VGA and chipset, when the VGA and chipset are in operation. To be effectively heat dissipating, the mentioned drawbacks need to be solved so as to increase the heat dissipation area and save space and cost.